Monster Hunter Recruits Wiki
Monster Hunter Recruits is an upcoming 2019 science-fiction novel loosely based on the hugely popular action roleplaying video game franchise Monster Hunter by Capcom. The novel will be written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through a computer program called Blurb. The book is merely fanfiction and is not meant to be canon to any Monster Hunter video game or book. The story features Ryan Lee himself alongside a cast of his friends that include Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Martin Hicks, Angelica Malagon, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson, Damon Grouette and Megan Tan. The story is set on the New World, which first debuted in Capcom's 2018 action roleplaying video game Monster Hunter World, and features many of the monsters introduced throughout the series. The plot follows Ryan and his friends as they head up to the mountains for a weekend getaway, only to find themselves on the New World following a fierce thunderstorm. In order to survive and find a way home, Ryan and his friends will need to learn how to combat the monsters that inhabit the New World. Under the Guidance of the Huntsman, an old but experienced hunter of the Research Commission, Ryan and his friends will become key players in unravelling the mystery behind the Elder Crossing migration and ultimately discover the reasons behind their arrival to this strange land. Television actress/singer Olivia Hastings Holt is set to make a cameo appearance in the novel as well. Plot As graduation draws close, Ryan Lee is approached by his friend Karsten Seidel who suggests they go camping to celebrate a successful last year at Surrey Christian Secondary School. Ryan agrees, and passes along an invitation to Angelica Malagon and Megan Tan, both of whom are excited at the idea of a weekend getaway. Karsten invites his girlfriend, Taylor Williamson, to join him and Ryan. Taylor agrees, and Ryan asks Ashleigh Yzerman what she thinks about going camping to celebrate their impending graduation. Ashleigh tells him to give her some time to think about it, and he leaves her to consider the offer. After school that day, Ryan pays a visit to one of his other friends, Jonathan Martin Hicks, arriving at the Hicks Residence where he finds Jonathan in the middle of a conversation with Damon Grouette. The two are discussing plans for a big summer party when Ryan makes his presence known. Jonathan asks Ryan for suggestions regarding their planned party, with Ryan then asking them how they feel about camping. Damon responds by asking if he's offering them an invitation to join. Ryan explains that the camping trip was planned by one of his friends from school, and decides he is extending an invitation. After some consideration, Jonathan and Damon accept his invitation. Meanwhile, Ashleigh returns home with her younger sister Danielle, who encourages her to take that camping trip. Heading up to her room, Ashleigh gathers up some belongings before pulling out her phone to call Ryan. Upon his answer, she tells him that she's come to a decision -- she would love to go camping. Later, from his house, Ryan messages Karsten to let him know about his extended invitation to some of his other friends. Karsten responds that he likes that; "the more, the merrier," he adds. Karsten lets Ryan know that they're planning to leave Friday, about two hours after school ends. Ryan relays the time to Ashleigh, Jonathan and Damon before turning out the lights for the night. The next day, a slight windstorm blows over; though dying down as the day goes. Ryan meets with Angelica and Megan in the library, asking them if they have everything packed for the trip. Megan says she had everything packed yesterday when she got home, after Ryan gave them an invitation. Seeing Karsten enter the library, Ryan calls him over to inquire about a meeting place; Karsten gives them his address and tells them to be there around 6:00 that evening. Karsten finds Taylor near the back of the school, where she voices her concern about the weather to him. Karsten acknowledges the strong winds, but he's confident it will blow over soon. True to his belief, the windstorm dies down to the point of just an occasional gust every now and then. Taylor is the first to arrive at Karsten's an hour after school, with Megan and Ashleigh arriving a short time later. Angelica arrives in fourth place, followed shortly by Ryan, who arrives in the company of Jonathan and Damon, whom he introduces to the group. Karsten welcomes their presence and asks if they have everything they need; everybody confirms their belongings. Angelica and Megan travel with Karsten and Taylor via Karsten's truck, while Ryan, Jonathan and Damon go with Ashleigh in her van. Along the way, Ashleigh asks Ryan about his friendship with Jonathan and Damon, to which Ryan tells her about the backstory of his meeting them, with Jonathan and Damon also providing details. Jonathan then asks about their friendship, Ryan reveals that both his and Ashleigh's parents went to school together. Ashleigh remarks that she knew Ryan since middle school, but they didn't really commune until they reached high school, where their friendship started to develop. As they head up the mountains, Megan notices the change of weather in the form of ominous, shadowy clouds. Karsten notes it as well, but maintains his confidence the weather will be fine. Despite her own concern about the weather, Taylor agrees with Karsten. She points out that they're almost at the campsite, stating that it's too late to change their mind now. A few hours later, the camp has been mostly established, with Ryan and Damon helping Karsten set up their tents while Jonathan helps the girls unload their belongings. A short time later, the group is gathered around the campfire telling scary stories and talking about life. The wind begins to pick up slowly, while Ashleigh gets ready for bed. After some further conversation, Ryan decides to call it a night and excuses himself to get some rest. Sometime after the others get ready for bed, the windstorm picks up, this time with added lightning and thunder. Ashleigh is woken up when her tent is blown over by the wind, which also awakens Ryan from slumber. The storm intensifies in a matter of minutes, as Ryan calls out to the others. As Karsten emerges from his tent, he has just enough time to witness the storm wither away. Taylor questions Karsten about his thoughts on the weather now, while Ryan offers Ashleigh a place to sleep in his tent since her's was ruined by the storm. Karsten promises to see about getting them a cabin in the morning, before suggesting they all get some rest while they can. The next morning, Karsten wakes up early to go see about getting a cabin while Ashleigh heads down to the lake to do some fishing. Ryan wakes up to find Angelica talking with Jonathan about his and Ryan's friendship, and Taylor lets him know that Ashleigh headed down to the lake to catch some fish. Ryan excuses himself to go give her some company; while Taylor heads out to find Karsten. Out in the woods, Taylor notices gnashes in the dirt and scratches along the trees, both of which concern her. She pulls out her phone to call Karsten, only to discover there is no signal. A loud roar causes her to look up, and she glimpses a flying wyvern circling overhead. Thinking on her feet, Taylor hides behind a tree until the wyvern flies away, and she decides to head back to camp to warn the others. Down at the lake, Ryan joins Ashleigh by the water. While they wait for the fish, Ashleigh asks Ryan if he has any plans for after graduation, to which Ryan admits he hasn't really thought about it. It is around this point Ryan notices strange, dinosaur-like creatures roaming the other side of the lake. He questions the chance of living dinosaurs, a thought Ashleigh finds hard to believe. She gets up out of her chair and suggests taking a closer look, when Ryan suddenly catches a glimpse of something else; a flying beast of some sort flying high above the lake -- the same flying wyvern Taylor spotted while looking for Karsten. The wyvern descends over the lake with fiery rage, breathing a volley of flames that separate Ryan and Ashleigh. Much to Ryan's horror, the wyvern abducts Ashleigh and flies away toward its nesting ground. After failing to reach the others, Ryan takes off in pursuit of the wyvern and his friend. Meanwhile, Taylor returns to the camp, out of breath from sprinting. After catching her breath, she tells them of her discovery in the woods. Damon and Megan are skeptic of her claims about a real life dragon lurking about, despite Taylor's insistance of the truth. She then asks them about Karsten's whereabouts; this question prompts Jonathan to go check things out for himself. Elsewhere, Ryan trails the wyvern to its nesting ground at the top of the massive tree at the center of the forest. There, he finds a nearly unconscious Ashleigh surrounded by wyvern eggs, which he realizes are almost ready to hatch. With no sign of the larger wyvern anywhere in sight, Ryan rushes to Ashleigh's side, shaking her awake and asking if she's alright. Ashleigh responds that she's fine, before alerting Ryan to the wyvern's descent. Cast Main Cast * Ryan Lee * Ashleigh Yzerman * Jonathan Martin Hicks * Angelica Malagon * Karsten Seidel * Taylor Williamson * Damon Grouette * Megan Tan Research Commission * The Commander * The Admiral * Field Team Leader * The Seeker * The Huntsman * Michelle '(sometimes credited as '"Serious Handler") * Ben '(sometimes credited as '"Second Fleet Master" 'or '"Smithy") * Evan '(sometimes credited as '"Analytics Director") * Alexa '(sometimes credited as '"Third Fleet Master") * Meowscular Chef * The Tech Chief Monsters * Anjanath * Great Jagras * Great Girros * Barroth * Diablos * Black Diablos * Rathalos * Azure Rathalos * Rathian * Pink Rathian * Bazelgeuse * Odogaron * Legiana * Paolumu * Kulu-Ya-Ku * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku * Jyuratodus * Lavasioth * Dodogama * Uragaan * Deviljho * Nergigante * Kushala Daora * Teostra * Vaal Hazak * Kulve Taroth * Xeno'jiiva * Zorah Magdaros Notes To Be Added Category:Browse